


摩卡与橘子•后续

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: OE预警
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 16





	摩卡与橘子•后续

徐明浩卧室的抽屉里有一个四四方方的小盒子，里面杂乱地收纳着一些小玩意儿，比如被撕去了三分之一的全家福、俊辉哥送他的耳钉、温柔的表姐送的手表、神烦的班主任给他写的作文评语，等等等等。徐明浩每次打开往里放东西时都会嘲笑自己像一只筑巢的乌鸦，或者是准备过冬的松鼠。  
盒子的最上方放着两样看上去毫不相干的东西——一个吊坠和一小沓五彩缤纷的便签纸。吊坠是白金的质地，被精巧地扭成无限的符号，嵌在中间的一小颗钻石让它一跃成为整个盒子里身价最高的物品。这是金珉奎送给他的第一件礼物，那天是他的生日，他却在床上被欺负得很委屈，不过临睡前感觉自己的锁骨上多了一小块冰凉的东西。  
那沓崭新的便签纸则是最近才入驻的，源于徐明浩每天都会收到的摩卡咖啡。他觉得上面附着的那一两句话被扔掉有些可惜，也因为便签纸本身的颜色很好看，就随意收集了，又随手锁在这个盒子里。  
这两样东西摆在一起简直诡异到极点，冷冰冰的白金，和写得歪歪扭扭的字体，像是鱼子酱碰上大白菜。  
徐明浩最终还是把那些便签纸移出了盒子，转而放在文具袋里。有时拿上书本和纸笔一个人下楼去背书时会顺手把它们捎上，不想看书的时候会下意识地拿出来翻看。崔韩率每次写的话翻来覆去不会超过15个字，基本都是加油、问好的语句，但是在最新的那一张上却第一次出现了问号。  
"学长会参加文化节吗？会上台跳舞吗？"  
这句话像一串密码，突然解锁了徐明浩快要遗忘的回忆。他想起来了，在迎新晚会的台下，在他登台时，有一个穿得五彩缤纷像圣诞树一样的新生，目不转睛地盯着他。当时周围的人都因为他的出现起哄吹口哨，唯独那个圣诞树傻傻的，嘴张得老大也发不出声音。  
先是回忆起一个点，然后扯出一条绵长的线。徐明浩想起来晚会结束后站在远处偷看自己的崔韩率；想起来社团招新时在街舞社前排队最后被同学推去篮球社的崔韩率；想起明明是学弟却总能在高二的楼层偶遇到的崔韩率。  
徐明浩的掌心都快沁出汗水，整颗心脏不受控制地狂跳，像有千万只蝴蝶在心房里乱飞。  
有几个同班男生刚从操场回来，拍着篮球路过，徐明浩赶紧把便签纸揭下来揉成一团捏在手里。柔软的纸张在手心里生出棱角，徐明浩又开始思索怎么能让它重新变得平整。  
————————————

也不知道是不是因为在美国呆的一个月压力太大，金珉奎回国后前所未有地依赖徐明浩，每次在车上不等到达目的地就要先享用前菜，徐明浩在有第三人存在的狭小空间里每次都被弄得很窘迫。  
"你今天怎么了？心不在焉的样子。"金珉奎额头抵在徐明浩的锁骨上，用略带撒娇意味的语气低声说。  
徐明浩从放空中回过神，他当然不能说是在想一个正在追求自己的学弟，于是滴水不漏地撒谎："没什么，只是班主任说下周要开家长会了。"  
这也确实是事实，只是对于他来说家长会早就不算什么烦恼了，反正没有人会来。  
金珉奎闷闷地"嗯"了一声，右手轻轻捏了一下徐明浩的大腿。  
也不知道金珉奎被说服了没有，徐明浩心虚地去拉他的手。两只手紧紧地十指相扣带来的酸痛感让徐明浩稍微冷静一些。  
徐明浩在心里反复警告自己要专心，这段时间他总是被崔韩率的事情搞得心神不宁的，金珉奎又不傻，总有一天会发现端倪。  
但于此同时又有个邪恶的小人跳出来在他耳边呢喃：发现了又怎样？他会在乎吗？他要是真的在乎就不会把你留在那种地方，也不会这么久了都不过问你的家事。  
徐明浩暂时找不到能反驳它的话，于是选择视而不见。  
再次回过神来时金珉奎几乎要把他压倒在后座上索吻，他不敢去看倒车镜里司机的眼神，更不敢出声反抗，只能被动地接受。金珉奎这段时间简直像个无理取闹的小孩子，徐明浩被他近乎耍赖地欺负时，除了感到甜蜜也隐隐有一丝害怕。

车终于抵达终点，徐明浩悄悄松了口气。  
金珉奎在奇怪的事情上总是言出必行，上次随口提出要带他来温泉，徐明浩知道他会兑现承诺但真被带过来时还是有点不真实感。  
周末和家人或爱人朋友来泡汤的人不算少，徐明浩不喜欢这种充满人情味的地方，但在金珉奎面前还是假装开心的样子。  
前台一看见金珉奎就换上一张灿烂得有些晃眼的笑容，一口一个金总，恭谨中带着一丝恰当好处的讨好。徐明浩就紧贴在他的身边，像一棵纤细的菟丝子。  
金珉奎很自然地拉着徐明浩的手，微微低头问他晚上有没有特别想吃的东西，徐明浩说没有，目光又不自觉地往远方飘。  
这一飘就看见了不得了的东西，徐明浩心下一惊，下意识地就挣脱了金珉奎的手。  
居然是崔韩率，和他的家人们，父母和一个年纪很小的女孩子在说话，崔韩率本人百无聊赖地坐在沙发上玩手机。  
徐明浩确信那四个人都没有看见他，加快脚步就想离开，不料就快逃出目及范围时被正好抬头的崔韩率逮了现行。  
"学长？"崔韩率想也不想地就走过来，估计眼里只看见了他。  
金珉奎居然比他先一步回应，故意也好无意也罢地拉回他的手说："你是小八的朋友？"  
徐明浩被那个称呼刺了一下，他不明白金珉奎突然在外人面前使用这个只有店里的生客会喊的名字是什么用意。  
"明浩是我的学长。"崔韩率这才发现旁边还有一个人，还用着他从来没听过的名字喊学长，这让他莫名地感到不快。出于礼貌他还是客客气气地回复了。  
"哦，你好，我是明浩的叔叔。"金珉奎语气十分轻快，转瞬间替换掉的称呼仿佛在炫耀什么，"学弟，不和学弟打招呼吗？"  
徐明浩不知道他这幅旁人看上去还挺正儿八经、但在自己眼里却唐突至极的长辈形象是怎么回事，他慌乱地看向金珉奎的眼睛，企图从里面挖出点什么信息，没想到对方压根没看向他，而是若有所思地凝视着满脸茫然的崔韩率。  
所谓车裂之刑大抵如此，徐明浩被硬生生劈成两半，鲜血汹涌的从伤口里流出来，金珉奎握着他的那只手就是防止他逃跑的镣铐。  
"好巧啊..."徐明浩用几不可闻的声音说。

看样子真的是亲戚。

崔韩率心里的酸涩顿时得到了排解，露出释然的笑容，"是啊，没想到在这里也能遇见学长。"  
徐明浩手上轻轻用力，暗示金珉奎快带他离开。金珉奎故意和他作对，不仅没有照办还一把搂过他，很亲昵地摸摸他的肩膀，"不知道学弟和家里人是在哪个房间啊？"  
崔韩率被两人突然的skin ship弄得愣神，呆了一会后才想起来报那一串数字。金珉奎听罢笑着说："啊，好可惜，我们离得有点远。"  
崔韩率的脸上是真的闪过一丝遗憾，被金珉奎看进眼里。  
他们之后还说了一些什么，徐明浩一个字都听不进去。因为他的胃又开始隐痛了。  
————————————  
"你喜欢那个小混血？"金珉奎一边顶撞着身下的人一边问。  
热流在一次次的抽插中被带进来，徐明浩快被后穴的酸胀感逼疯了。  
"嗯？不说话就当你默认了哦。"金珉奎又一次用力的顶撞，肉棒整根拔出去又插进来，撞出一片暖融融的涟漪。  
徐明浩害怕自己再不开口会死在氤氲的热气里，赶忙带着哭腔说："不、不喜欢..."  
"那喜欢我吗？"金珉奎低头吻徐明浩黏在鬓边的碎发，忽略徐明浩快要哭出来的表情的话两人此刻组成的画面无比的温情美好，金珉奎像一只为伴侣整理毛发的雄狮。  
徐明浩学乖了，忙不迭地说喜欢，努力回想自己以前是怎么取悦他的，软声软气地撒娇。  
没料想金珉奎还是不满意，一个挺身就叫徐明浩的娇吟婉转哑在喉咙里。  
"你骗人，"金珉奎好声好气地说，"你根本不喜欢我，你也根本不喜欢任何人，床上喊得好听罢了。"  
随你怎么说吧。  
徐明浩脑海里一瞬间闪过这句话。  
"你的喜欢是最廉价的，把你压在身子底下就能听见。"金珉奎一边肏一边说，温柔的声音因为激烈的动作有节奏地律动，在水汽的作用下听上去像蒙了一层粗糙的磨砂纸。  
半开放式的汤池让徐明浩害怕隔墙有耳，于是委屈也好绝望也罢都只能化成烂在肚子里的泪水。  
他现在说不出话，如果能说，那他一定要告诉金珉奎："你说得对，你说得对极了。"

第二天早上徐明浩换回了来时穿的那件白色的连帽衫，坐在前一天崔韩率坐过的沙发上发呆。他在等金珉奎，尽管他其实更想趁这个机会偷偷溜走。  
无意识地，他将连帽衫的抽绳到系成一个端正的蝴蝶结，用力拉那对翅膀时崔韩率悄无声息地出现了。  
之前在医院也是，出现得毫无预兆，徐明浩简直怀疑崔韩率是不是有偷偷学习什么跟踪术。  
"Vernon？你们也打算走了吗？"徐明浩无意识地往方才金珉奎离开的方向瞥了一眼。  
"我们还要再呆一会，我只是自己一个人出来逛逛。"徐明浩身边留有刚好可以再容纳一个人的空间，于是崔韩率便毫不客气地坐下。  
空气突然沉默，徐明浩假装继续玩手机，但通红的耳朵出卖了他。  
"学长的叔叔呢？"崔韩率突然问。  
徐明浩急忙回答："他去接电话了，可能一会就回来。"  
拜托不要问关于珉奎的事啦。徐明浩在内心祈祷，手心在崔韩率笔直的目光下沁出一层薄汗。  
好在崔韩率也对金珉奎没什么兴趣，竟然真的没有再多问，但是却引出了更棘手的话题："我居然都不知道学长有个叔叔，看来还要更了解你。"  
徐明浩心脏狂跳起来，他感慨美国小孩真是自由开放，两人才正面对话第三次，崔韩率就这么直白地表达了意图。  
"我有什么好了解的啊，学校里传的还不够多吗？"话刚出口徐明浩就想杀了自己——说前半段就好了干嘛还要补后面那句。  
他装作不经意地扫了一眼崔韩率，看见那张雕塑一样的脸上笼了一层红霞。  
"我想了解的不是那些..."崔韩率小声地说。  
徐明浩张张嘴想说什么，却被突然出现的金珉奎冷不丁打断了。  
金珉奎还是昨天那副似笑非笑的表情，目光越过他看向崔韩率，"好巧啊，浩浩的学弟也在。"  
尽管知道这个高大的男人是徐明浩的叔叔，崔韩率还是对他有莫名的敌意和不信任，他相信同样的敌意也存在在对方心里。  
和第一次见面不一样，这一次崔韩率不知道该不该做出回应。正在他犹豫之时金珉奎却先一步替他做了决定。  
"走吧。"金珉奎不由分说地拉过徐明浩，后者几乎是被他从沙发上捞起。  
金珉奎的动作唐突而粗暴，崔韩率以为徐明浩会挣开或者至少言语表达一下不满，但是他都没有。徐明浩的顺从让崔韩率甚至怀疑自己刚才的想法是不是他神经过敏。  
"学长，学长再见。"崔韩率在两人消失于视线之前急匆匆地说。  
徐明浩不知道听见没有，反正他没有回头，紧跟着金珉奎迅速离开了。  
于是什么也没有问到的崔韩率只能沮丧地站在原地，他不明白为什么每次和徐明浩的对话最终都会以尴尬的方式结束。

——————————————  
放在文具盒里的便签纸又攒了薄薄的五张，然后就迎来了家长会。  
班主任让徐明浩留在办公室等他，于是本打算早点回去补觉的他就只好在空无一人的办公室里无所事事地等。等待的过程中已经对这间办公室很熟悉的他注意到班主任对面那桌似乎换了个主人，原本简洁的桌上添了一水的毛茸茸摆件。  
他正打算趁没人的时候偷偷看一眼这个新来的少女心老师叫什么名字，下一秒办公室的门就被打开，挤进来两个人高马大的男性。  
在徐明浩诧异又尴尬的目光下，那个个子高高有着一对洋娃娃长睫毛的男老师稳稳地坐在了面前的座位上，宽大的肩膀瞬间挡掉了桌上一半的毛茸茸。  
比起反差极大的男老师，更让徐明浩措手不及的是跟着他进来的那个学生，不是别人正是崔韩率。  
"Vernon啊，最近数学怎么下降了那么多？我上一次才刚夸你有进步。"男老师像是随口说说一般，漫不经心地扯来一张鲜红的试卷展开在崔韩率面前，"你看看，你这张卷子的最后两题几乎就没写嘛。"  
崔韩率窘迫地挠了挠头，目光飞速地朝徐明浩那边扫了一下，结果发现对方正目不转睛地盯着自己。  
徐明浩看见崔韩率脖子都快红了，莫名的，他察觉到自己的脸也缓缓地烧了起来。  
好在班主任及时到来缓解了诡异的氛围。把家长会交给了其他代课老师的他不急不缓地走进来。徐明浩起身让座，班主任转而拉过另一把椅子让他坐下。  
"喊你来也没别的什么事，就是想帮你分析一下你最近的学习情况，"班主任拉开抽屉翻出一本黑色的册子，徐明浩瞥见抽屉里他之前被没收的两部手机。  
班主任熟稔地翻开到某一页，上面龙飞凤舞地写着些什么，像是知道别人也看不懂似的大剌剌地躺着，"其实你最近成绩稳中有进，势头挺好的，上课除了偶尔掉掉链子也没出什么大的状况，不错。"班主任上来就毫不吝啬地夸了一番徐明浩，与一旁头越来越低的崔韩率形成鲜明对比。  
徐明浩听着听着心思就飞到崔韩率那边去，他知道在外人至少是在同龄人离开之前，班主任是不会正大光明地谈论他家里的事，于是就忍不住竖起耳朵偷听崔韩率那边的对话——尽管他们也不过就是普普通通地聊着学习。  
"对了，明浩啊，有件事老师一直想问你，"班主任突然话锋一转，"上次听英语老师说，班里每次有小组活动你都会被单出来，是怎么回事？班里人在孤立你吗？"  
徐明浩打了个激灵，方才还坦荡的目光立刻变得飘忽不定。他含糊其辞地说："没有的，是我不愿意和他们一起而已。"  
"这又是为什么？"班主任停下了在纸上勾画的动作，严肃地盯着徐明浩。  
不知道是不是错觉，他觉得崔韩率也在用同样的目光看自己——尽管耳朵告诉他那边的对话并没有中断。  
"我...不太擅长跟同学相处。是我的原因，和他们没关系。"  
班主任显然不太相信这个回答："不擅长和同学相处？老师也是当过学生的，知道再不擅长交际的小孩也至少有能说的上话的朋友的，你呢？我是没见过你和别的同学有来往。"  
徐明浩知道班主任是在关心他，但此刻面对这个根本没法解释的问题他只想让班主任闭嘴。想了又想他还是决定用谎言盖过去："只是和班上的同学说不上话而已...在学校里也不是一个朋友都没有啦..."  
"哦？"  
"是一年级的学弟，跳街舞时认识的。"徐明浩情急下的谎言自然地带入了崔韩率的影子，他现在已经顾不上崔韩率本尊有没有听到这边的对话了。  
这番话显然是有作用的，班主任的表情立刻缓和了不少，"是吗，那就好——但也要和同班同学打好关系，不能顾此失彼懂吗？"  
徐明浩心里吐槽着班主任的成语用得好奇怪，嘴上唯唯诺诺地答应着。  
"哦，还有件事，"班主任继续着手上的记录动作，"我看你最近很喜欢咖啡啊？每天都见你桌上放个小瓶子。"  
徐明浩一瞬间似乎听见两颗心脏同频率地跳动了一下。  
班主任接着说："咖啡偶尔喝可以，喝多了对胃不好。你都瘦脱形了，一天天的不好好吃饭搞这些奇奇怪怪的东西。"顿了顿又补充道，"而且即使是超市里卖的咖啡饮料也是有咖啡因的，你一个小孩子要是咖啡因上瘾了怎么办？"  
徐明浩仍是唯唯诺诺地应着，同时祈祷班主任别这个时候抬头，不然自己奇怪的神情一定会引起他的注意。  
一旁的崔韩率果然听到了那些，证据就是第二天徐明浩的桌子上出现了一瓶橙子汁。  
"没有买到橘子口味的，但学长应该也喜欢橙子吧？"

自以为是。  
徐明浩斯下那张便签，愤愤地将它揉成一小团丢进笔袋里。

————————————————  
徐明浩最熟悉不过的那辆车没有打招呼地出现在了周五放学的校门口，钢琴黑的宾利稳稳地停在路边，像是很久以前就停在那儿一样理直气壮。  
很多家长和学生都一步三回头地打量这辆冷不丁出现的豪车，也有不太会看颜色的伸长了脖子往漆黑的玻璃里面窥看，企图看清车的主人，被同行的学生大呼丢脸迅速拉走。  
徐明浩想装作没看见那辆车，借着人潮往车头的反方向逃窜，直到车的主人按了一声急促的喇叭。  
逃到一半后再在众目睽睽之下折回头来实在是件很丢人的事。徐明浩低着头拉开车门，却意外地发现金珉奎不在后座上。  
"坐前面来。"低沉的男声从驾驶座上传来。徐明浩错愕极了，印象里他还没见过金珉奎亲自开车。  
于是徐明浩又在众人的目光下关上车门，走到副驾驶的位置，再拉开车门，灰溜溜地钻进去。车门关上的一刹那仿佛关上了通向另一个世界的门。  
金珉奎没有问徐明浩为什么一开始佯装没看见，而是用一种审视的目光打量徐明浩低垂的侧脸。  
"我脸上有什么吗？"徐明浩被打量得不自在了，小声问。  
下一秒金珉奎的脸突然出现在咫尺，徐明浩一抬头就将唇歪打正着地送了上去。  
车外还不停地有家长和学生路过，每个人都忍不住伸头往里看，尽管他们眼中只能看到漆黑的防窥膜。  
徐明浩被突然的袭击吓得不轻，下意识就推开金珉奎，却被顺势抓住了手失去抵抗能力。  
金珉奎加深了这个吻，一只手擒住徐明浩的下巴，舌头像毒蛇一样往徐明浩嘴里蹿，直直捅向口腔里最敏感的上颚。  
徐明浩因惊恐而睁大的双眼能清晰地看见车外的行人，耳朵虽然一片轰鸣但不妨碍他听见金珉奎平缓却用力的呼吸。  
他疯了吗？  
徐明浩脑内闪过这个想法，在金珉奎转移阵地到自己胸前时更加笃定这个一闪而过的想法。  
"不要在这里...."徐明浩很想哭，他不知道金珉奎这是怎么了，平日里就算有第三人那也是守口如瓶不敢多言半句的司机，而现在是在街头，是在他学校的正门口，如果徐明浩挣扎中不小心按下车窗按钮，那满室春光当天就能飞遍整个校园。  
"你害怕被看见？"金珉奎嗅着徐明浩发间的香气问，高挺的鼻梁若有若无地划过他的肌肤。  
徐明浩的大脑一片空白除了恐惧，他发出无意义的声音，忽略那张怎么看都是被吓坏了的脸。听上去倒像是在调情。  
最后金珉奎还是放过了他，理理衣领坐直坐好，表情平静得像是刚才什么也没发生。  
"还没吃饭吧？先带你找点吃的。"金珉奎淡淡地说。  
徐明浩除了说好也没别的选择。

————————————  
后来有一天金珉奎很久不见地去了店里，带走一个比徐明浩略年长一些的男孩，也不知道是不是天意要捉弄徐明浩，另一个戴着眼镜的生客同时当着金珉奎的面带了徐明浩上楼。徐明浩接着回头和客人聊天的功夫偷看了金珉奎好几次。  
"十七岁，高中还没毕业吧？"戴眼镜的客人笑眯眯地问，"怎么高中生会来这种地方呢？"  
徐明浩很清楚自己的卖点，软着骨头贴上去说："哎呀...叔叔为什么要突然问这种问题嘛..."  
男人似笑非笑地扯扯嘴角，看向徐明浩的眼神油油的。  
徐明浩莫名觉得这个客人不好惹，于是也没再多言，连挽着他的手都僵硬了些。  
落上门锁后转身，徐明浩再次被客人诡异的眼神盯得发慌，他描述不清那种眼神是怎么回事，无关乎欲望，只是单纯的叫他恐惧。  
他压抑住那股恐惧和不适感，主动去帮客人脱外套，手刚搭上去就被冷不丁擒住了。  
"怎、怎么了？徐明浩眼中闪过慌乱，也正是这丝慌乱引燃了之后的一系列灾难。  
男人仍旧是哪副似笑非笑的嘴脸，单手就将徐明浩拿捏得死死的，随便是把徐明浩扯还是揪到了床上。  
徐明浩的脊椎被床上的什么东西硌得生疼，他费力地歪头看了一眼——那是一大团黄褐色的麻绳。  
店里的房间都会在角落里藏着这样一团粗糙、长度足以将成年男性五花大绑的麻绳，可是徐明浩从来没有用过或是听别人用过这种东西。  
"不要！"徐明浩被未知的恐惧袭遍全身，一时间连两人的身份也顾不上了，用力挣扎。然后他才知道这个看上去还挺斯文的客人力气有多大，他毫不怀疑只要这个人想，他立刻能命丧于此。  
徐明浩只能徒劳地看着自己被除去衣物，再被绑成最没有尊严的样子，像一只被绑起来又风干了的贡品。  
渐渐地他觉得自己的灵魂和肉体都被抽离开来，魂质的他躲在墙角听着肉体的他求救哀嚎。直到第二天清晨的阳光默默地爬进来了，灵魂才愿意回到那副躯壳里。

"学长？学长。"  
徐明浩从梦魇中惊醒，失焦的目光渐渐重新聚焦到面前的人身上。  
"你怎么了？"崔韩率坐在他面前的地板上，抬头问他。  
徐明浩轻声说没事，察觉到周围聚焦过来的目光后正了正神色。  
练习室里有些闷热，徐明浩那些包裹在衣物下的伤口便隐隐作痛，一两处疼痛倒不要紧，全身一起疼还是挺要命的。这样下去肯定上不了台，徐明浩干脆利落地向社长让出了登台的名额。  
社长脸上露出为难的神色，"可是...剩下的那些人这个时候再练节目已经来不及了啊。"  
"没事，我可以来教，学得快的人不在少数。"  
于是原本单打独斗的徐明浩这几天每天都会出现在街舞社的练习室里，而打听到风声的崔韩率死乞白赖地黏上了正好是街舞社社员的同桌，又借口手臂骨折尚未完全痊愈翘掉篮球社的活动，每天煞有介事地在一旁围观。  
谁都知道崔韩率是醉翁之意不在酒，但他实在是过于光明正大以至于原本最爱嚼口舌的几个社员当着主人公的面反而不好意思起哄了。  
调整好状态的徐明浩回到了教学中去。一个基础不太OK的男社员卡在一个动作上反反复复好久，徐明浩便上前去指导。  
"你这样不对，我说过了，这里要靠背发力..."徐明浩站在他身边对着镜子做示范，但是背上的伤口让他也无法做出理想的动作，稍微一发力就痛得脸色微变。  
"你没事吧？"男社员悬在空中的手不知道是该扶着徐明浩还是老老实实地收回来。  
崔韩率三步并两步地走到徐明浩身边，手同样是悬在半空不敢动，他是怕弄疼了徐明浩。  
原本吵嚷的练习室又一次因为徐明浩按下音量暂停键。有人不耐烦地嘀咕："真tm金贵。"  
当没听见就是了，徐明浩甩了甩刘海没有理，继续对那个男社员说："你试着把肩膀往后打开再做这个动作..."  
"婊子穿上衣服还真当自己是人民教师了。"  
一个讥讽的声音以众人无论如何也无法忽视的音量从后方传来。  
徐明浩仍是低着头，只是脸色像被人捅了一刀一样难看。倒是崔韩率表现得很激动，转过身穿过人群径直走到那个男生面前，"你再说一遍？"  
男生一字一句地重复，看见崔韩率捏紧的拳头不惧反笑，"干嘛啊？练习室的地板不比篮球场的软，是不是想再试试骨折什么感觉？"  
徐明浩不知什么时候悄无声音地来到崔韩率身后，伸出手拉了拉他的衣袖，带着一丝央求的意味看着他。  
整个练习室的人包括崔韩率都看得出这个男生对徐明浩有意见，男生的实力不错但始终被徐明浩压着一头，无法找到突破口的他自然就是唾弃他唾弃得最狠的那一批人。徐明浩在某些方面上确实理亏，所以从来不会和这种人起正面冲突。  
"他都那样说你了！"崔韩率挣了一下徐明浩的手，却没有挣开。  
徐明浩只是看着他不说话。  
"他是给你操了几次啊你舔他舔成这样？"男生脸上的恶意愈发明显，"真tm可怜，这婊子身上指不定给金主玩出多少伤呢，你还当个宝贝供着。"  
崔韩率怒目圆瞪，抡起拳头下一秒就要砸上去，被冲上来的其他几位同学给拦住了。  
徐明浩松开崔韩率的衣袖，孤零零地站在旁边像一团被丢弃的废纸。  
"你说的没错，"他抬起头淡淡地说，"不然我要是好好的也轮不到你这种货色登台。"  
这下轮到他被其他同学团团围住了，几个力气大的男生拼了老命才制止住那个男生的拳打脚踢。  
闹剧最后以挑事的男生摔上门愤然离席而画上句号。徐明浩心猿意马地挨到众人都离开练习室，坐在关了灯的房间里发呆。要不是崔韩率凑了过来他差点快忘记还有这么个白痴跟屁虫。  
"你别过来。"徐明浩的声音有些嘶哑，像发条没上足的机械百灵鸟。  
下一秒崔韩率猝不及防地扑了过来。  
徐明浩差点重心不稳倒在地上。他有些害怕，也有些麻木，出于本能地推了一下崔韩率。  
没想到崔韩率很委屈地将头埋进他的颈间不动了，连喷出的呼吸仿佛都带着控诉的意味。  
"Vernon..."徐明浩心一慌就换了称呼，他以为崔韩率在生气。  
"学长不要推开我，"崔韩率的声音在徐明浩的脖颈间共振，震得徐明浩耳根发麻，"如果抱抱也要收费的话，我会给的，只要你别推开我。"  
啊，原来是这样。  
徐明浩的心脏凉下来，取而代之的是整个人放松了不少。  
早知道他的目的，那一切就会简单很多。  
但下一秒，从脖子上一路滑到脊背的暖流又让徐明浩慌了手脚。  
"你在哭吗？"徐明浩不太确定地问。  
崔韩率闷闷地"嗯"了一声。  
徐明浩几乎没有见过除了他自己以外的别人哭，自然是相当不擅长应对这种情况，"你不要哭啊，我不是都让你抱了吗？"  
安慰没有起到丝毫的效果，反而惹得崔韩率发出哽咽声。  
"学长..."崔韩率蹭了蹭他，同时另一只手从背后环住他，似乎是在趁机擦眼泪。  
徐明浩不大确定该怎么办，他想回抱住崔韩率安慰一下他，又害怕那么做会让他往不好的暗示上面联想。  
两人就这样保持着诡异的姿势僵持了很久，崔韩率突然紧着嗓子说："学长不要自暴自弃好不好？"  
徐明浩没有回答，他甚至想假装没有听见这个问题。  
"告诉我你遇到了什么事好吗？我会尽全力去帮你的。"  
"不，你帮不了。"徐明浩这下倒是果断地回答了。  
然后就是一阵天旋地转，等视线再次固定时映入徐明浩眼帘的是练习室的天花板和崔韩率湿漉漉的脸。  
面对衣冠不整、满脸茫然和麻木的徐明浩，上一秒还气势汹汹的崔韩率下一秒就为自己的草率道歉，"对不起，对不起..."然后放开了他。  
徐明浩慢吞吞地坐起来，再慢吞吞地整理衣服，想着怎么溜走比较自然——不自然也没关系。  
"徐明浩，我喜欢你。"崔韩率突然无比认真地、看着他的眼睛一字一句地说。  
这下不走真的不行了。徐明浩连借口也来不及找，站起身径直向练习室门口走去。  
崔韩率从背后抱住他，力度大得像是要将他揉进身体里。  
徐明浩抢在他开口前先说："崔韩率，你很优秀，你前途无量——所以不要再跟着我了。"  
"我不介意的..."  
"介意什么？"徐明浩反问道。  
然后在崔韩率愣神的瞬间，徐明浩挣脱开他的怀抱逃离了。

————————  
"你又走神，在这种时候。"金珉奎微喘着说。  
徐明浩回过神，身后是冰冷的玻璃，玻璃外是璀璨流离的高层夜景。他不太记得跟金珉奎进行到哪一步了，看样子是刚开始接吻。  
"我猜猜，你又在想那个小混血？"金珉奎欺身压上来，用已经坚硬蓬勃的下体蹭着徐明浩的腰，脸上带着一丝嘲讽。  
徐明浩定定地看着他，像在看一个陌生人。过了一会他迎着金珉奎的目光，字正腔圆地说："对啊。"  
金珉奎像是被突然按了暂停键，整个人由内而外地暂停在尴尬的一点上。  
"什么意思？"  
"就是你想的那个意思。"  
过于坦率的犯人会让判官怀疑这其中是不是有诈，金珉奎此刻就是那个被泼了冷水的判官。  
过了良久，金珉奎突然爆发出自嘲的笑声，笑得像是在尖叫。徐明浩就在这笑声中抬着眼冷冷地看他。  
"好啊，我果然不该给你面子，跟那个小屁孩瞎编什么我是你叔叔——不过说的也没错，只不过是天天把你按在床上操的那种叔叔。"  
"也没有天天吧。"徐明浩冷静地说。  
"你翅膀硬了啊徐明浩，"金珉奎恶狠狠地说，"只要我想，下一秒就能让你那个小男友知道你在我床上叫得多骚。"  
徐明浩微微扬起头，这样就能用一种非常完美的角度展示自己眼里的轻蔑，"你也就只敢让这种小屁孩知道我们的关系。"  
"..."  
"你告诉他啊，你告诉整个学校、告诉你身边的所有人、告诉全世界都可以。我没关系我不介意，但是你敢吗？你不敢。我敢没脸没皮，我能豁出去一切，但你连我这个婊子都不如啊金珉奎。"  
不带喘气地说完这一长串话后徐明浩觉得天灵盖都清爽了不少，如果有平行世界的存在的话，徐明浩一定要把这些话复制黏贴到所有其他世界的徐明浩嘴里，对着每一个客人用同样的神情和语气说一遍。  
之后要发生什么已经无所谓了，说出这些话对于徐明浩自己而言就是阶段性的胜利。  
不出所料地，金珉奎恼羞成怒地撕开他的衣服，在看见他身上斑驳的伤痕时又愣了神，张张嘴想要说什么最后还是选择闭嘴再把人丢到床上。  
徐明浩又一次地感受到自己的灵魂和肉体分开，只是这次灵魂离开得很平静，安安稳稳地坐在落地窗旁边看着窗外的灯火流离，他看着马路上的车灯连成线、那些线又断成点，最后点也消失不见的时候才慢吞吞地回到肉体里。  
一回来听见金珉奎在说什么，但是他选择不听，事实上他从来不听金珉奎在床上说的话，因为那些粘稠灼热的谎言，听多了会忘记自己姓甚名谁。  
他就注视着伏在自己身上还泣不成声的金珉奎，脑海里却是刚刚看见的夜景。在这个井然有序的城市里，“徐明浩们”就是最不受待见的过街老鼠。

第二天徐明浩醒来时看见金珉奎正盯着自己，表情是难以言喻的凝重，简直像是在瞻仰死去亲属的遗容。印象里这种表情还是第一次在他脸上见。  
金珉奎见他醒来，对他说的第一句话不是早上好不是你醒啦，而是："告诉我你遇到什么事了好吗？我会尽全力帮你。"  
同样的问题就该用同样的回答。"不，你帮不了。"徐明浩移开视线，挪了挪身子留给金珉奎一个削瘦单薄的背影。  
"不告诉也没关系，我能查出来，只要我想怎么可能帮不了？"金珉奎的语气终于恢复一丝自信。  
徐明浩藏在被子里的手几乎要将身下的床单抠出洞来，他忍了又忍，最后说："我不想让你觉得我很可怜。"顿了顿又说，"你要是能帮的了的话早就帮了。"  
金珉奎的喉咙被杀了一刀。  
"我待会来看你。"金珉奎丢下这句话后匆匆离开了。  
徐明浩在他离开后不久忍着全身的疼痛偷偷溜走了，他庆幸这个地点虽然和金珉奎来的不多但还算是印象深刻，否则不会那么顺利地逃脱。  
出租车司机问他去哪，徐明浩头抵在车窗上低声说："不知道，你先看着开吧。"

——————————  
从医院里出来时外面毫无征兆地下起了瓢泼大雨，上次给了自己橘子的护工要借伞给他，徐明浩不太好意思多麻烦别人，于是以提前叫过车所以也淋不到多少雨为由拒绝了。  
医院里的人很多，每个人背后都有一段绝不轻松的故事，生死离别的戏码每天都在这里上演，徐明浩就是其中最微不足道的一个配角。  
他回想起几年前那个雨天，那个男人嘱咐他照顾好妈妈，然后摆摆手离开了医院，神态和他平时出门上班时并无二致，只是那天之后他就再也没有回来。  
也许是触景生情，那天的雨和今天的实在太像了，徐明浩远远地居然看见了一个和那个男人身形很像的人撑着伞步履匆忙地走来。他的第一反应是逃，往后退了小半步才回过神来嘲笑自己的神经过敏。  
但是那不是神经过敏，真的有人抓住了自己的胳膊，用力得像是刑警在逮捕犯人。  
徐明浩错愕地抬头，然后看清了那张脸——不是他，是他。

“我的事情可能要说很久，你真的愿意听吗？”徐明浩躲在他的怀里小声问。  
紧接着徐明浩听见他轻轻应了一声。于是窗外的大雨在一瞬间静了下来。


End file.
